User blog:Anton boom boom geno/Weapon designs
Here are a few weapon prototype designs I made. Feel free to tell me what you think, and give me some constructive criticism as well! Most of the ideads aren't quite finished, so a lot of the stuff will be coming soon. Ooh, suspense! 1. Molotov Launcher This one is pretty self explanatory. It would look like a Victorian age potato launcher, if you can imagine that. It would use molotovs instead of bullets, but it would give the molotovs more range than normally throwing them. It would also launch them faster, making it almost like the Black Sky Eye when it comes to speed and range. It would have the recovery speed of the Blunderbuss. 2. Bestial Spine This one is probably one of my favorite ideas. I describe it as a mix between the Threaded Cane and Beast Claw. It's first mode would be the spine of a beast patient, and would have the same moveset as the threaded cane, but the charged attacks would be heavy swings instead of quick stabs. When transformed, it would turn into a whip, and beasthood would activate. When transformed, ashen blood would slowly ooze out of the spine, giving it an innate slow poison effect. The whip moveset would be slower, more like the Beast Cutter's secondary form, but with a diagnol slashes instead of horizontal swings. Beasts Embrace Form Coming Soon! 3. Keeper's Spells This one is actually not a unique idea, so I'll keep it short. It would be the same fire spells used by the Keeper Of The Old Lords. Different spells would use different amounts of bullets. 4. Amygdala Eye This is a cool little hunter tool I came up with. It would be the eye extracted from an Amygdala. It would shoot a laser, just like Amygdala's, and would stick to walls and enemies. The delay would be about .5 seconds before the arcane explosion. It would be 1 bullet per cast. 5.Tonitrus MKII This would be an improved version of the tonitrus. For starters, the durability would be bossted to a good 250, which would be the biggest change. The arcane scaling would be boosted to an A, and the strength to an S. The damage would increase, and the moveset would be more fluid, like the Beast Cutter. The buff would go from 7 seconds to 20 seconds. There would be a few visual differences- 1- The coil base would be thicker, therefore increasing durability. 2- A few wires would connect to the mace head, increasing the bolt damage. 3 - The mace head would be reinforced with silver, increasing blunt and bolt damge while giving it a "sleek" appearance. 7. Beast Stalker's Cross Bow This weapon went through many different phases, going from a left hand weapon to a trick weapon to a left hand weapon again, and that's why this one took so long to come out. Anyway, the Crossbow would be a left hand weapon, and a simple crossbow with an automatic reloading mechanism. It would have the range of the Bowblade, with the reload speed of the Blunderbuss. The biggest perk of this would be high damage, but without the slowness and stamina cost of the Bowblade. It would also be silent, but that doesnt really matter, because fuck stealth, you're in a souls game, slaughter everything! Category:Blog posts